The present disclosure herein relates generally to printed circuit boards, and more specifically to printed circuit boards and display apparatuses including the same.
Many electronic devices include multiple electronic components. For example, an electronic device such as a portable phone, a notebook computer, or a television includes a display panel generating an image, a main line board, and a flexible printed circuit board.
Two electronic components are often electrically connected to each other. The two electronic components can be electrically connected to each other through coupling of pad parts. A process of electrically connecting the pad parts of the two electronic components to each other (hereinafter, referred to as a bonding process) includes a process of aligning and coupling the pad parts of the two electronic components. In the coupling of the pad parts, a thermal compression tool may be used.
When the display apparatus has high resolution, the number of pads for transmitting and receiving a signal may increase. When the number of pads increases, a non-display area on each of the display panel and the flexible printed circuit board may also increase.